Kaia May
Kaia May Erik Burnham Tweet 4/28/16 (also known as Kaia Maie) Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.6). Kaia May says: "I am Kaia Maie. Mr. Vinter's assistant." was Erland Vinter's personal assistant. History Kaia May was assigned by Erland Vinter to accompany the Ghostbusters and directly oversee their efforts aboard and provide translation when required. She awaited them on a private jet at the Teterboro Airport and reiterated they preferred to send a car for the Ghostbusters. Janine Melnitz grabbed her arm to get her attention and asked how long Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore would be gone from New York City. Kaia didn't answer and boarded the jet. Winston jokingly asked Janine not to kill Kaia since none of them could speak Italian. During the flight, Kaia began the briefing by asking if they were familiar with the island of Poveglia to which Ray divulged what he knew. Kaia stated it was extremely haunted and handed them all a dossier. The land was leased for development and the Ghostbusters' job was to free Poveglia of any and all ghosts present. The next day, in Venice, Kaia visited their hotel room and informed them the water taxi was loaded and waiting to take the Ghostbusters to the heliport. Peter commented on her lack of saying "hello" to which she replied she wasn't there to waste time with pleasantries. Peter believed she was warming up to them. As the Ghostbusters started their investigation of Poveglia, Kaia called up Vinter to update him on the proceedings. She reminded him it would be more difficult with the Ghostbusters but Vinter countered he did try to buy them out. Kaia promised to keep him appraised of the situation as it developed. Two hours after the Ghostbusters were taken to a Paris police station, Kaia inspected the confiscated equipment with an officer to make sure it was secured safely. However, the inspection was just a pretext. Kaia was operating under Vinter's orders to procure the Trap holding the Poveglian Artifact. She knocked out the officer present from behind by bashing his head with a Trap. To her dismay, all the Traps were inscribed with strange illegible gibberish written by Ray. Forced to guess, Kaia instead released the two Unknown Soldier Ghosts. Peter, Winston, and Ray found Kaia on the floor. Kaia insisted she was fine and lied to them about what happened - the Traps began to smoke and cackle then the ghosts exploded out of one of them. From her hotel room in Paris, Kaia called Vinter and alerted him of the Poveglian Artifact's destruction. She expressed regret and felt it would have been spared if she got to it sooner. Vinter felt it was almost inevitable and they knew how difficult things would become. Kaia learned the truth about Vinter. He wasn't planning to add the Rauoskinna to his collection and the clearing of his real estate holdings was just a distraction. The book was going to be given to his secret master Loftur Þorsteinsson. Kaia was sent to the Firehouse. She instructed the Ghostbusters on what they had to do next, find the key and map to the Rauoskinna then bypass the supernatural safeguards with their equipment. She gave them a list of possible locations for the two objects. The Poveglian Artifact was going to narrow down the list. Ray pointed out they took copious notes and had an extensive record of the artifact. Kaia concluded by telling them about the deal. If Loftur got the book, Egon Spengler would be restored to normal. Before she left, Kaia pleaded with them not to trust Vinter and Loftur and to destroy the book once they found it. With her task completed, Kaia resigned from Vinter's employ. erikburnham Tweet 11/30/16 Trivia *Kaia is fluent in 30 languages and dialects. Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.7). Kaia May says: "I'm fluent in 30 languages and dialects." *In Ghostbusters International #4, it is revealed one of the languages Kaia is fluent in is French. *As of Ghostbusters International #4, Kaia's last name was changed from "Maie" to "May" **Erik Burnham was asked to amend the last name and "May" was the suggested substitute. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Alluded to by Erland Vinter on page 12 Erland Vinter (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.12). Erland Vinter says: "You see, I would very much like to discuss a business opportunity with you all before I leave town... my assistant will call to set something up?" ***Ghostbusters International #2 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #8 References Gallery KaiaMay01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KaiaMay02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KaiaMay03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KaiaMay04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KaiaMay05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KaiaMay06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 KaiaMay07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 KaiaMay08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 KaiaMay09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 KaiaMay10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 KaiaMay11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 KaiaMay12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 KaiaMay13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 KaiaMay15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:IDW Characters